The Abstract
by justboredokay
Summary: After a brutal ambush, not only has Sakura lost her memories but her common knowledge of the world and her emotions as well. She discovers a part of her past that has been hidden away from her. no new chapters, just some editing
1. I am Sakura Haruno

**The Abstract**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

_2 years ago in a retrieval mission_

"_Let's see how you little jokersss like thisss," he hissed viciously. A great deal of kunais flew towards them at rapid speed; the prospect of being hit was inevitable. To make things worse, the kunais had exploding notes tagged at the end. The two helpless teenagers were still oblivious to the coming attack until the more sensitive one felt a faint whizzing sound. It felt as if time had stopped, and the second before the explosives struck, she screamed._

"_NARUTO, DUCK!" she shoved him on to the ground._

_And the earth around them blasted and sent bits of grass and dirt spewing into the sky. The girl had only turned her head halfway when she a kunai was embedded in the side of her head._

_He carried her and sprinted from tree to tree, not stopping once until he reached the gates of Konoha. His legs failed him. As he collapsed on to the ground, he made a protective shield around the girl in his arms. The guards looked at the two with incredulous looks on their faces._

_He yelled ridiculously and protested to see the Tsunade-baa chan immediately. The Hokage quickly appeared in a puff of smoke. The sight in front of her drew a gasp from her tight lips._

"_Save her…"_

* * *

Sakura's Perspective 

1. I am approximately seventeen years old.

I consider myself as a capsule, an empty container. I have a brain, and I am said to be very clever, but I know I am not the person I once was. I call the events after 'the trauma' my 'afterlife.' It is hard to explain, and even my mentor, the Hokage of Konoha cannot be completely sure of what happened to me.

I have no memories of my childhood, or anyone that was once dear to me, close to me. All I recall is that day in the hospital. I opened my eyes abruptly, there was no struggle or pain, I just woke up from what I later learned was a coma. There was white everywhere and the first thing I felt was sogginess and pain on the right side of my head. I opened my mouth and let out a very loud scream. I couldn't understand why I made that loud sound, but now I know that it is called, instinct. There were people running in with water coming out of their eyes and they kept touching me. Some put their arms around me and squeezed me very hard, some placed their lips on my face, and others stroked my hair like I was some kind of an animal. I felt very intimidated, I did not like this physical contact so I opened my mouth and let out another loud, screeching noise. Everyone stepped back and withdrew their arms, their eyes were wide. The room quieted immediately, and I liked the silence and stillness of everyone present, it gave me a moment to think. I couldn't find a logical conclusion of why people I have seemingly never met before came up to me and kept invading my personal space.

"She's not the same as before."

Although I did not know then, the people who seemed upset with the way my brain processed were my precious ones, or people I used to care about. Now that I have learned about my past, and that my name is Haruno, Sakura, I still do not know who I am.

Am I supposed to pretend to act like that other Sakura?  
Do I fulfill _her _goals and dreams?  
Or should I stay this way?

I imagine that it must be pretty difficult to change myself. Especially if I don't understand what most people find simple, almost natural to them.

I can't understand people or the more complex emotions.

I do not understand why Ino sprouts butterflies in her stomach when she sees someone attractive.

I do not understand what attractive means anyways. Why is someone with big eyes, a small nose, and high cheekbones deemed attractive? To me, anyone with a set of organs that can function properly is the same. And I have learned that if a person has missing limbs, I should pity them.

I also do not understand why Ino 'turns up her nose' (yet another human term I do not understand) when she sees a boy named Rock Lee.

He does have excessive hair around his eyebrows with strangely shaped eyes and a bowl-shaped haircut, I follow her up to that bit; but what I don't understand is why that impulses Ino to ignore him or to feel superior to him. It cannot be because he is less powerful, because I have seen him move close to the speed of light, something I haven't achieved yet. And that is a good comparison, because I practice and learn everyday, as I don't have the time or interest for my non-existing social life.

I don't understand why there are men and boys alike, who follow me and proclaim their love for me repeatedly. Usually I just ignore them and walk on, but if they come close to me I will say, "Please leave, sir." And if they still insist on stalling me from my daily duties, I force them out of the way or hit them.

I have inquired Ino about this puzzling correlation, and she would develop a red flush on her cheeks, but she would try to explain it to me. She says it is because people are 'shallow' but I find that even stranger. The only 'shallow' I know of is when water is only up to my ankles. She says that 'shallow' has a different meaning, and maybe 'superficial' is a better word for the correspondence. I still do not understand, but I sense that she does not want to talk about the subject any longer, so I just stop talking.

I have earned a reputation, and a nickname. It is "straight-forward," but it is okay because some have pointed out why my actions and little-spoken words would lead to this nickname. (Some other people prefer 'hard-ass' but I have been taught that it just a synonym, and I should not take any offense, which I don't.) It is logical, and I like logical people who say exactly what they mean.

And I could care less about what people think of me in this superficial world.

-

-

-

-

2. I do not understand complex emotions.

Mother says that nobody is capable of making me feel emotion, but myself. She says that in the end it is my own brain processing the actions of others to produce feelings. I think this is true and because it is a logical solution, I believe it. That is why I am incapable of feeling complex emotions, because if my brain cannot understand what they mean, then it cannot process another person's actions to evoke some kind of feeling in me.

Also, I do not think that someone else's actions should matter, or affect me in any way. I am the only one in control of my brain, and it should stay that way.

For example, I know of the emotion, happiness.

It is what I feel when I accomplish something myself. It is what I feel when I work hard and create progress. It is not what I feel when I see children playing in a park, or when someone compliments me on my skill. Those are futile things that I don't care about.

I also know of the emotion, sadness.

It is what I feel when I fail a mission, and make it back to Konoha half-alive. It is what I feel when I fail to save a patient. Most of the time, I feel sadness when I fail. I would not feel sadness if people refused to talk to me or if someone called me names.

I don't understand what it means to 'listen to your heart.'

My heart does not talk, nor does it feel or generate any emotions. My heart is good for pumping blood into the veins of my entire body; it is good for keeping me alive. That is why it doesn't make sense if someone says 'I love them with all my heart.' I don't think love is an action, and it would be silly to presume that one can 'love' with their heart. But perhaps that is just me.

My disbelief leads me to my next point.

I do not love or like anybody, and I don't hate or dislike anybody.

That is not to say that I don't like or hate anything. Things are different. For example, I like my shurikens and kunais, because they are objects that I can use to protect myself. They do not talk or have emotions, which make the whole 'liking and hating' so much easier. I dislike the rain; it slows down missions and makes me wet and uncomfortable, because I do not like things to stick on my body.

My Mother, it would seem shameful to say that I don't love her, but that is the truth. I appreciate her for feeding me, for giving me a place to live, and for giving birth to me. But I do not understand why holding my hand when I feel sad is called 'caring.' 'Caring' is something she does but it does not make me feel better and I do not like being touched, but it would seem rude if I pulled my hand away.

Everyday, after each meal I would smile at Mother and she would pause at whatever she's doing. Her face would look pleasantly surprised, which is called 'lighting up.' It is strange to think that the contracting of some facial muscles can create happiness in someone as scholarly as she.

There is one physical contact that I allow, but it can only come from Mother and Ino. When I permit it, they will take out a wooden brush and start brushing my long strands of pink hair, over and over. It is peaceful and calming to me because they will be so concentrated in getting the knots out of my hair that they will not attempt in making a conversation with me. It is in complete silence which gives me time to think. They brush and brush until my hair is glossy and smooth, I enjoy that because smooth hair reminds me of silk, which is a clothing material that I like. Sometimes they'll keep brushing and brushing, much longer than necessary, like they're in a trance. When that happens I tell them to Stop and they smile at me then leave me alone.

But I never feel lonely.

-

-

-

-

3. I have very good memory.

I can recall events from my past fairly well because I don't clog my brain with useless information. I do not try to remember the home-made cleansing formulas from fashion magazines like Ino does. It is a strange hobby of hers when she pulls my arm to go grocery shopping with her. I am not there to witness it very often.

I remember the day he came back, but I did not know who he was then.

I was outside sitting on the wooden bench on my house's porch. It was a bright, sunny day and I enjoyed the rays of sunlight on my face. There was something strange that I saw with my eyes. It was an adolescent boy limping closer into view with each passing second. I felt the emotion, surprise. I was not used to seeing bloody, limping boys walking on the streets of Konoha. His limp gradually slowed down and he finally collapsed on to the dirt. Since I am a medic-nin I quickly ran towards him by instinct. When I see my patients, I like to analyze their health by putting them on a scale of one to ten. With one being nearly-dead, and ten being of good health but a small cut. If they are dead or perfectly fine, then they are not patients to me. To boy who collapsed was probably had a 2.1 on the scale in my head.

He was strong by the look of his bare chest muscles, and had often overused chakra in his hands because they were slightly raw and burnt. There was blood all over him, and I knew if I didn't conjure a blood-clotting jutsu on him, he would soon die of too much blood loss.

I did some hand signs and pounded it upon the most serious cut. He made a soft, groaning noise. I looked at his face which was full of physical pain. I understood this hurt, and it made me happy. It's much easier to heal patients who I can understand, and I knew that I would be able to heal him.

I gathered more chakra to my palms and finger tips to heal some of his deeper gashes. His eyes were closed because he was squinting them. Maybe it would be better if he didn't see me at the moment.

I checked for any internal wounds but there were none.

Then I came across a bite on his arm that looked like it was bitten by a snake. By the look of it, he had been bitten for over three days, which is a bad sign if it was a poisonous snake. The venom couldn't have been very poisonous or he would not have been living at the moment. It was still worth trying, because I always like challenges.

I gathered chakra to my right hand and pressed my palm on to his bicep and waited. The chakra suffuse into the blood and detect any venom traveling with the blood in his veins then redirect it back to the indent of the bite. After I quadruple-checked the entirety and preciseness of the poison-search, I created a chakra bubble around the cluster so they would not flow back into his blood.

I licked the bitten skin to moisten his skin. Then I bent towards his arm so my lips were touching the raw skin surround the bite. I sucked the wound and venom gushed into my mouth. I had to be careful not to gag on the thick fluid. I spit it out quickly because it was bitter and slightly mixed with the irony taste of blood. There was black toxin splattered across the orange dirt.

It is a rule not to move patients when they are not completely healed, especially if they were below 5 on the scale, but I gently carried him to the shade. Then I ran in and out of my house to get the bandages from the first aid kit. I kneeled and placed his head on my lap to get him confortable.

While I was happily wrapping his wounds, the boy awakened.

"Am I in Konoha?" he rasped.

"Yes."

"Wha…are you do..ing?" he was having a hard time speaking.

"Healing you."

I do not like to chat with strangers. He should've been saving his energy instead of asking useless questions.

"Who are you?"

He squinted his eyes once more and his vision must have been cleared because his eyes widened. He began to gape at me.

"Sa…kura," he said hoarsely.

I felt very puzzled, and when I don't know or can't understand something, I feel very scared. I did not know why this stranger knew my name. It was irrational. I was smart enough to come to the conclusion that Tsunade-sama had not told me about him, even though he was part of my missing memory. That conclusion did not solve anything.

Why didn't she tell me about him?

Who is he?

What importance is he to me?

There were more questions plaguing my head, but I placed my hands on the side of my head to stop them. My hands dug as deep as it could go as I shut my eyes and sat down on the grass. I rested my head between my knees and kept the pressure from my hands, it made me feel safe that I was in a small, secure ball.

"Sakura…?" he repeated.

His voice speaking my name just made me even more scared and intimidated. I stood up and backed away slowly while shaking my head slowly. It had been a long time since I last did this, but at that moment, I screamed so loudly that it could be described as 'screaming my head off.'

After that, I ran home and locked the door.

I have good memory, but it is not equivalent to a tape recorder. He came back five days ago.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is one of my more serious fics. I'm not really sure about it yet, so if you have any comments please _review_ and tell me about your thoughts. And btw she is not emotionless like Sai, her memory loss has made her autistic-like without the 'special needs' part. Hopefully the handsome stranger she found will help her remember?**


	2. But I Love You

**The Abstract**

Dislaimer: I do not own Naruto (do I have to do this every chapter?)

-x--x--x--x--x-

Sasuke's Perspective

1. I returned to Konoha.

Yes, I am aware that returning would make me a truly sick bastard, not to mention the execution penalty for betraying Konoha. Yes, I am aware that it is foolish to expect _them_ to still accept me and respect me after what I had done to them. I could say sorry a million times and it wouldn't redeem me for my terrible deeds.

…Hn redemption my ass. What a bunch of shit.

The only reason I came back to Konoha was to get some strong, respectable girl to marry me. It is a young age to get married, but it's not like I'll be the one getting pregnant. It must be someone I can trust with an Uchiha heir, but not necessarily someone I'll love. I am still an avenger, love is meaningless to me and it is something I will never be able to feel. I will still be going after Itachi, that heartless asshole; it was too bad I didn't get to finish him off.

Going to Orochimaru did bring me unlimited power. Not that it was brought up to me on a silver platter. I worked; I nearly killed myself in that hellhole learning new jutsus and techniques. It was all worth it.

We finally faced each other in a sandy clearing, with nothing to hide or to catch our breaths in, no branches, no leaves.

It was fucking satisfying as my blood lust was fulfilled each time I shoved a kunai or a kick into his damned body. I was covered in his blood and I felt this close to avenging the whole Uchiha clan, when something prevented me from plunging my chidori into his heart.

That idiot, Kisame, came and took the chakra out of me. He did nothing to hurt me, but he took Itachi away, finished our private fight unfairly.

Itachi held my gaze as he turned to leave.

He said, "I'm sorry."

He could say sorry a million times and it wouldn't make a difference to me. Nothing could make him a human after he killed off everyone close to him just to test his bloody skills. Although he probably wasn't referring to the massacre when he said those words, saying sorry doesn't forgive him from withdrawing from a fight he was about to lose. He is a coward.

There was another reason why I returned to Konoha, although this reason was a lot more futile and stupid. Count it as a bonus.

I wanted to see how my ex-teammates were doing. Hell, I just wanted to see some normal people for once since the last brief encounter. Living with a snake demon and his sadistic, personal servant is not normal, far from it actually.

I wanted to see how Naruto was doing, how perverted Kakashi was doing, and even…Sakura.

When I was angrily finding my way back to Konoha I was drowned in heavy languish. During the fight, I was so driven with ecstasy with each attack towards Itachi, that I didn't take notice of my own heavy wounds. But I kept going. And when I reached the gates, I summoned the last of my already-drained chakra and entered Konoha in inhuman speed to prevent the guards from seeing me. Then I was walking without a direction, just letting my legs lead me until I completely blanked out.

I thought Sakura hated me after what I had done to her. Even I knew it was cold to just reject her then knock her out cold, and I know it hurts her when I tell her she's annoying.

But it's true. Also it's not like I could've kissed her or even hugged her (not that I considered those options _at all_), it would've just her more. She needs to hate me to get stronger. It's hard to admit, but Itachi's method works, I think humans are driven by emotions, the stronger the feeling is, the more impetus it gives.

I thought she hated me, hell I was _scared _when I saw her wrapping my wounds with bandages with a happy look on her face. Even stranger (worse), my _head_ was on her _lap_. At first I thought it was her weak and soft-heart that had forgiven me already, just by looking at me in my pathetic state.

Then I saw something in her eyes, actually it wasn't something I _didn't _see.

Recognition.

I called her name, just to be sure. It was proof enough when she froze and stared at me with fear. It was like she was physically scared of me or something, because she curled into a tight ball and just sat on the grass. I called her name again, just to see her reaction. It was fucked up, she screamed and ran into her house and slammed the door.

Besides her behavioral problems, she looked good.

Now I've got to find Naruto, and get him to tell me what the hell is wrong with Sakura, if he ever gets over the initial shock.

* * *

Naruto's Perspective: 

1. It was hard to live knowing that Sakura might never go back to normal.

I vowed to myself that I would always protect her. What Orochimaru did to Sakura, I had let that happen. I didn't get up quickly enough to take the blow. How she is now, I can never let myself live it down.

When I want to hold her, I have to bite myself to stop from doing anything to her that she doesn't like. Damn it, she doesn't fucking _like_ anything, she doesn't even like _me_. Sometimes when I see her I just feel like punching the wall.

Think about it, Sakura the emotionless, then having to explain it to Sasuke all over again when he suddenly decided to come back to Konoha. It's too much.

I was having a nice, hot bowl of ramen from my favorite ramen shop called Ichiraku. It's almost a second home, whether I'm happy, sad, or celebrating, I go to Ichiraku. I thought I was going crazy with everything on my shoulders when I saw Sasuke there waiting for me…with a bowl of ramen next to him…and he wasn't eating it…which meant that it was for me.

"S-Sasuke," I was really nervous, to be honest. What was this anyways? Did he just wake up one day and decide to come back to Konoha? Plus he was pretty beaten up, but most of his wounds were treated. It looked like the work of…

"Naruto, sit," Sasuke said calmly, that bastard's voice was still cold, "I want to talk about Sakura."

I was still standing up, like I was hallucinating. He was staring at me with his what-are-you-waiting-for-you-dumbass eyes. Everything sunk in. This was Sasuke, he came back to Konoha, and is actually concerned or at least curious, about Sakura's condition. I gave him a hard stare, then a man-hug. Sasuke stiffened and froze for a few seconds.

Then he said, "Naruto, get off of me now."

After I finished eating my delicious ramen, we got down to business. I motioned for us to talk on the streets because our conversation was meant to be private, and could possibly become violent.

Of course, I was right.

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with her?" Sasuke got to the point right away. No, good to see you, or man what was I thinking?

"Calm down, man," I replied, but I didn't really want to tell him the story. But I made Sakura and myself three promises.

To bring Sasuke back no matter what. It was crossed out because he came back himself. Sakura doesn't remember this promise.

To always protect Sakura. This doesn't really count, because I already broke it, but I'm still trying.

To make Sakura remember. Sakura doesn't know about this promise.

I told him everything, except I skipped the part about my promise.

To help Sakura remember her past and bring back her emotions, I would seriously do anything. Even if it meant bringing Sasuke back to her life and screwing up the whole shelter that Tsunade created for her.

Even if it meant ending up with her loving Sasuke again. I loved her, I still love her, and I will do anything to help her.

Sasuke was quiet for a moment. It must have been hard to take in.

"Let's go see her," Sasuke demanded.

"That's not a…alright," I answered, "but we have to wait, give her some space first."

It's gonna be alright, I promise.

* * *

Sakura's Perspective: 

4. I stayed in my room for a long time.

For five straight days I did not talk to anyone or practice any of my medical jutsus.

If it was possible, I would have liked to stay in a ball-shape and to squeeze myself in the corner of my room and feel safe for the whole five days, but it wasn't. If I didn't get up then I would not be able to get food and nourish myself. I would be in Critical Condition by day five and would most likely starve and die.

The first day it rained really hard outside. The rain made me feel empty, which is 'lonely' in human terms, but I have never mentioned this to anyone.

And second day I was thinking about the boy I saved.  
And third day was blank; I do not think I did anything that day.  
And fourth day I sat by the kitchen table, ignoring Mother as she patted me and mouthed words that I couldn't hear or understand.  
And fifth day was blank also, but I knew that I had to leave the house even though I like being alone. So I stayed one more day.

Today is the sixth day.

I concluded that the most logical solution would be to consult Tsunade-sama about this problem and find out if she was not telling me the whole truth or that boy was a psycho. Either way, I resolved to avoid him or ignore him whenever he said my name. I do not like it when strangers who know more about me than I know about them.

I got dressed and when I spoke for the first time in five days to Mother in her room because I was going out, she pressed her palms together and Thanked The Lord Above.

I was walking towards the door when the doorbell rang. I had to look through the little hole first because this is called Not Letting Strangers In. Strangers are dangerous because they can come into the house and lock the door than attack me and rape me. Although I have a parent at home, Mother is weak and can not help me.

I saw Naruto at the other side of the door. He is not a stranger, so I let him in. I greeted him because it is polite.

And then I saw the stranger I healed behind him. And than I felt the fear in my brain start up again. And then I started screaming.

"Sakura," Naruto said. I recognized his voice.

"Sakura" But I kept screaming.

"Sakura"

"Sakura! It's alright. We won't hurt you. In fact, _he_ won't even talk to you…or say your name." And then I calmed down, but I was trembling, I did not like his face because it was a reminder of Tsunade's lies. Naruto took off his shirt, and I knew what he was going to do.

I walked towards him and touched his left chest. I felt the low thudding of his heart. And I started calming down. I grabbed a kunai out of my pouch and put my arms to his back and pointed the tips to his neck so he couldn't move. We were very close and I was almost doing a Hug. And then I put my ear to his chest. His heart-rate sped up, it always did when we went through this routine.

The ones close to me always did this when I started screaming or shivering. It was the only way they could show me that they loved me and that I could trust them. I would hear their heartbeat and if I wanted to, I could slice their throat and they wouldn't be able to defend themselves. It showed that they would give their heart to me whichever way I thought it meant. Love or life.

When his heart-beat went back to normal, I was calm too.

"Let's walk to Tsunade-baa chan's office and talk with her to figure this out, okay?" Naruto Compromised. He told me everything we were going to do, so it would be executed exactly as it was said.

He offered me his hand and I turned away and I walked ahead of the two.

We got to the Hokage tower and finally saw Tsunade.

"How are you, Sakura?" she asked, "I heard that you haven't been out for five days!"

"Who is he?" I asked, I did not bother to answer her question. And I pointed at the stranger for clarification.

It was silent.

"Well…" she began.

-x--x--x--x--x-

**Author's Note: Second chapter, yes! So what do you think? Should Tsunade tell her about her past, or not? Please review and give any kind of comment you want. **


	3. Things this Way

**Author's Note: Yes! I've finally updated, sorry it took so long. Anyways enjoy and always review (like are the characters o.c?) because I always loove to hear other people's insights!**

* * *

**The Abstract**

Tsunade's Perspective:

1. Even if I had been drunk, I would've turned stone sober right then.

This was too much for me to handle, even as a Hokage. That damn Uchiha-kid just decided to waltz back into Konoha after five years. He should be grateful that I haven't started thinking about his punishment yet. How could I deal with all this at once? In front of these people too?

Sakura was never one to beat around the bush-after the incident that is. Sometimes it scares me how deep a wound can change a person. I regretted hiding Sasuke from her the moment she asked me how she got that wound on the side of her head.

I decided to come clean-almost.

"Well…" I said, "He is Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura looked at me vacantly and nodded.

"You, Naruto, and he used to be in Team 7," I continued.

"What is Team 7?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit.

"It is a three-man team, for when you were a genin," I said.

Sakura nodded again, and then she asked the question that I was very afraid of. No amount of saki can drown me in the misery of telling her the answer. It was far too complicated, for I wasn't even around during the time when she was still young, and innocent, and vulnerable.

"Why keep him a secret from me?" she asked bluntly. Just like that, she wasn't even afraid of the answer.

"Uh…ahem…Sakura…," I stalled. It was really not a good idea to say my reason in front of Sasuke too. But what I said was almost worse.

"He is a traitor to Konoha," I replied calmly, my eyes glaring dangerously at the Uchiha. He had the nerve to glare back. Ohhh, he is _this _close to getting his head lopped off.

"You got your wound from a retrieval mission for him," I continued.

What I didn't expect was Sakura throwing a very accurate kunai at the direction of his head. He dodged it last minute and the blade was embedded halfway into the wall behind him with a heavy, thunk.

"Why. the. _hell_," her voice cold, "Did we waste our time retrieving a _traitor_?"

It was almost satisfying to see Sasuke cringe at Sakura's question.

"Sakura, that's for you to find out," I hastily answered, "I don't have time for this, leave." Sakura looked indignant, but Naruto barely touched the small of her back to indicate that she should go. And with that minute contact, she sprang from him and literally jumped out the window. Naruto followed after her, and that Uchiha-kid was actually about to leave to. What nerve.

"Uchiha Sasuke, do not even think of leaving," I used my thunderous voice to commend my authority.

"Hn…" he turned around.

"Sit"

He sat, so he was playing obedient.

"You do realize that the punishment for treason is the death penalty?" I asked.

"Hn."

"Also, I am about this close to sentencing you to death," I continued, "Despite what I've heard about Itachi's enduring existence."

I couldn't read his emotions this time.

"Are you afraid to die?" I asked.

"Hn."

I waited, and he made no move except to cross his arms. My quick temper arose.

"ANSWER ME, BOY!" I shouted and pounded my fist on to my desk.

"I am not afraid to die. But it would be disappointing to die without reaching my goals first," he answered.

"Did you not consider this, when you betrayed the village?" I continued my interrogating.

"Aa…I was foolish," he answered, "I am sorry, and I have returned."

I smirked, apologizing hardly ever fixed anything. He was not going to escape so easily.

"You _were_ foolish, messing with Orochimaru," I sneered. Thinking of the sick man made me very angry.

"You do realize that you have killed many comrades of Konoha, during your residence with Orochimaru?" I asked, not expecting him to reply. He didn't. I sat awhile, just contemplating a few ideas in my head.

"I'll give you two choices," I said, "I'll give you six months to help Sakura regain her memories. When those six months are up, it will be your execution day depending on whether you completed your task or not."

"Or we can kill you now."

What will it be Uchiha? Either way, death overshadows you.

One thing I left out was that Sakura would be his executioner.

And it will be up to her, whether he deserves death or not. That is the true test of the completion of his mission.

I knew it was a very daft thing to propose. But lately, desperate measures were to be taken.

-

-

Sasuke's Perspective:

2. I just stood there staring at her.

It wasn't even a choice for most people, and she knew it. Six months would give me time to possibly find a girl and leave Konoha. Six months was more than enough time for me to finish the business I had in Konoha. So stupidly, I agreed to help Sakura regain her memories, even though I had no idea what to do.

Tsunade eyed me.

"Alright then," she smiled, "I applaud you for your wise choice. You will be admitted into the recuperation ward of the hospital."

What the hell? But I didn't say anything.

"You will stay there for the next six months," Tsunade continued, "Obviously you won't have a status, because this might not be a permanent stay. No missions, no training, etc."

She started smirking at me with an evil glint in her eye that I recognized easily.

"I should probably give you a head start with Sakura's condition," she continues, "The head injury she received, from Orochimaru I might add, has caused serious retrograde amnesia, and part global amnesia."

"Thank you," I reply blankly.

She snorted, "You're welcome."

I could hear her mentally saying, "Not" but I decided not to care.

She sent her helper Shizune to escort me to the hospital. Probably thought I would escape or something. Heh, good guess.

So I end up in a large room with blue walls. She left and slammed the heavy, chakra-infused door closed. There was a glass jug of water on a glass table. The bland light came from a large window with glass probably five inches thick. I felt like a fucking fish in an aquarium.

I fell asleep in the small cot.

I woke up to the sound of the metal door sliding open.

I wasn't surprised when Sakura walked in with a medical kit and a blank face. She was angry though, I could see it in her eyes.

"Sit down. There, on that chair. I have to check up on your injuries," she ordered.

I sat down without a word.

"Let me see that snake bite…," Sakura more or less mumbled to herself.

I stuck my arm out. She ripped off the bandage and brushed her fingertips on the raw wound. I mentally cringed, not of pain, but to her touch. It stoked a nerve.

"Take off your clothes," she commanded again. I knew her intentions were only medical, so I did as she asked. I just stared at her but she only avoided my gaze.

"Stand up," she said. I stood in front of her, towering her height, nearly stark naked. She began ripping off bandages, not bothering to be gentle, one after the other. She inspected each wound carefully. Within an hour all the wounds were sterilized, with new ointment applied, and re-bandaged.

"You are healing quickly," she stated, not looking up from her clipboard, "I will be back tomorrow." Then she turned and walked off.

"Sakura…" I decided to try something. She stopped but did not turn around.

"What do you need?"

"Are things going to go on like this?"

"What do you mean, Uchiha?"

"You calling me Uchiha, treating me like I'm just another patient…"

"I don't know _what _my prior relationship was with you, but don't flatter yourself.

You _are _just another patient."

"By the way, you are being interrogated tomorrow. Eight o'clock in the morning, Shizune will be here to escort you."

With that she slammed the metal door shut. The heavy lock clicked in place then there was silence.

She wasn't taking shit off no one, not even me. This was definitely tougher than I thought. I was angry that corny little act didn't have an effect on her, but I would not give up. I wish there was a way to just _beat _the memories back in her head. Six months was not enough time to track Itachi down, especially if I was going to be locked in this stupid "recuperation ward" 24/7. Finding a wife would be difficult too.

I'll be fucking pissed if I die in six months because I wasn't able to help Sakura regain her memories. I'll develop a new jutsu if I have to.

Plus Sakura without emotions is just _wrong_.

-

-

Sakura's Perspective

5. I was lying when I said that I did not like anyone.

I do like one person, and I wanted to see him immediately. So I quickly left the building and headed for the one place I knew he would be at. I climbed up the stairs of the Hokage Mountain and found him sitting on top of the Nidaime's head.

He was sketching the houses and buildings of Konoha. I walked and sat next to him.

He said hi and I said hi back.

I like Sai.

He likes me. He is just like me. He does not feel any emotions and does not try to talk to me, or touch me. He does not look me in the eye and try to determine my emotion. He draws a lot of pictures of me, and they are very detailed and realistic.

This does not mean that I want to kiss or do anything sexual with him. Because I do not want to. I just like him because he understands me and does not constantly worry about me.

I am fine.

And I do not need help.

But I often feel the need to be with him, when I feel sad or confused. A lot of people think I like him like a lover, but I don't.

That is the truth, because it can be anyone that just understands me, and it doesn't have to be a male even.

I leaned against him and he put his arm around me. I lied a second time. I did not mean to lie; it was called Slipping Out of My Mind. I also allow physical contact with Sai, but it is only if I touch him first. He knows the rule, and follows it well.

I stroked his torso. Again, I do not understand why wearing a belly shirt makes him seem homosexual to some, but again, that is called Stereotyping. His skin was taut and smooth, just like silk. My fingertips floated across his stomach and I saw him smile.

I am jealous Sai because he can smile sincerely because of other human beings, and I can't. But that is a diminutive detail.

"Do you know of Uchiha Sasuke?" I asked.

There was a pause.

"Yes."

"What of him?"

"He left Konoha five in search of power from Orochimaru."

I caught his tone, it was slow and he was carefully marking out his words.

"He has come back."

"…I see"

"And I am to take care of him."

His muscles contracted, or he "tensed."

"Do you want to do this?"

"…Yes….

I want to remember…

And I think he can help me."

He sighed and leaned back. I continued to stroke his stomach.

"But I don't like him."

Sai smiled.

"Okay."

And we were…Good.

-

-

Narrator:

Sasuke looked out of his giant window, which had a nice view of the Hokage Mountain. Unconsciously, Sasuke realized that he had missed this grand monument. But something caught his eye; a _couple _was defacing the noble aura of the giant rocks. He thought he glimpsed a flash of pink. Now he was curious, his black orbs diffused into a bloody red as the sharingan emerged.

He could _see_…it was Sakura rubbing that queer artistic guy's stomach.

She almost had him fooled with all that emotionless crap.

_Almost_, but now Sasuke wore a frown on his face.


	4. If you Care

**The Abstract**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Authors' Note: St. Patricks day! And I'm finally updating, yay! It's a happy day, review, lovelies!**

* * *

Sakura's Perspective: 

6. I went to escort Sasuke.

Shizune was sick, however my educated guess is that she was lying, and Tsunade probably made her do the lie. I do not know why she did, but it was my duty to go escort Uchiha. I did not want to, but it was an order from the Hokage.

I unlocked the heavy metal door with my chakra and I.D. Uchiha was sitting on his cot, and I felt the emotion, relief that he was dressed. He directed his eyes at me and glared.

"I thought Shizune was coming to escort me," he said.

"She is currently sick," I replied, avoiding his glare. I do not feel normal when people try to stare into my pupils and see through them as though they were windows.

"Good," he finally looked away, "Now we have _lots_ of time for you to explain."

Within a blink of an eye, he was at the metal door, blocking me from escorting him out.

"Move."

"No."

"Uchiha, I said _move_."

"Not until you explain."

"**_Move_**."

I grunted out of frustration. I would not be able to get this order done without his cooperation. The current situation called for force.

I reached for his neck. When I was able to make contact with his skin, and I was squeezing it, I gasped due to lack of oxygen combined with severe pressure on my own neck.

His hand was squeezing my neck too.

I had to say, his speed was incredible, and analogous to the speed of Lee-san's.

"L-let…huff go," I choked out.

"No," he sad.

I grunt again and shoved him harshly on to the metal door.

He squeezes harder, but now I am pushing him on to the metal door, and he is pushing me away. Neither would give, so we kept pushing in agony. I hold for a moment longer.

Suddenly I release all my force and without the power to balance out the Uchiha's strength, he suddenly falls forward and knocks me to the ground. But I did not go through this trouble to end up in an all-too-intimate position. Swiftly, I rolled backwards and landed on my feet. I stood up with one hand clutching my neck and the other one gripping my knee.

I gasped, "We are leaving… pant now."

"Explain…to me…your condition," Uchiha replies. He was fully recovered but his breathing was a little shallow.

"Tell me…why you have a relationship with Sai," he continues, "if you say you don't have emotions."

I did not want to answer this question. He would not understand, because he is a normal person who believes different things than I. I did not even understand how he knew about our "relationship."

"We can do this some other time," I replied stiffly.

"No…," Uchiha says, "Now is good, because I get you alone."

I felt strange; it was hard to say why. A cold feeling went down my spine. Instinct told me not to show any fear or weakness to this male, because if he sensed it, he would pounce. I was no longer intimidated by his presence, for our interactions had become like a competition, and I hated to lose or fail. Also, I felt the emotion, Anger because he caused pain to my neck.

I walked towards him, and I saw him grow more alert. I stood right in front of him, closer than any distance than I am comfortable in, but I stayed still. My left hand reached out to touch his face and to trace his jaw line.

(Here is some Irony; I am not okay with people touching me, but I am comfortable in touching others, such as hand-to-hand combat, attacks, healing, etc.)

I kept my touch light and not too evocative. I masked my face in false contemplation and tranquility. My hand almost made contact with his pale lips when I stopped to tilt his chin up.

"No…I don't remember you at all," I said softly, "…such a beautiful face…"

I smirked inside my brain because I really did not think this at all. He was really nothing more than another patient, except for his reputation as a traitor.

He was also predictable. There, the same malicious glint in his eyes, which shows that he is suspicious of my actions. He lifted his hand to grab my wrist to stop me from touching him. But he never finished his task, as I swung my fist in merciless speed and knocked him right on his right cheek.

"You deserved that for wrenching my neck," I smirked as I watched him curse and spit his blood out. But I was not stupid, and I was not going to bring him to Tsunade with a bloody mouth, although I imagine that she would have been pleased.

He raised his hand in a threatening manner, but I told him to sit down and put down his hands. I used the backside of my fingers to stroke his swollen skin. Then I healed his skin halfway and stood up and backed away to regain the space between us.

"We will continue this later, Uchiha," I said, "If you allow me to escort you to the interrogation with Tsunade now." He glared at me then nodded to signify yes.

I grabbed his shirt collar to pull him up. His right cheek was an ill mix of green and purple, which leads me to think that I had hurt him a little too hard. Once he was standing, I jerked his wrists and bound them together with chakra strings-tightly. I gave him a nudge from behind to start his walking. Then I noticed the huge window that showed a clear view of the Hokage Mountain, particularly the Nidaime's sculpted head.

Suddenly, it was all so clear to me.

When we finally made it to the Hokage's office, I left Uchiha to deal with his tardiness. I did not care that an irate Tsunade would be screaming at him, for he was the cause of the delay.

I left to train,

And I felt that there was motion-progress.

-

-

-

-

-

Sasuke's Perspective

3. I let the woman yell, scream, interrogate me until she was happy.

The interrogation guy, Morino or something was watching me. He didn't say a word, he just watched me, like that scar across his face was supposed to intimidate me or something. I kept my facts straight; there was nothing to lie about.

Then I fed her the line that I knew she would love hearing.

"Orochimaru's dead, I killed him," I informed. I could see Tsunade pausing and waiting for her brain to click and turn again. She opened her mouth but was unable to speak.

"…so you say," Tsunade replied lightly. She didn't ask for details.

"Ah…I think this should the end of our…session," Tsunade said. She looked dazedly at Morino. Then she nodded at him for him to leave the room.

"Uchiha, I admire that you have been able to surpass...your…him," Tsunade began, "However, our deal still stands as it was.

"I'm afraid I was too vague on your daily routine for the next six months," she continues, "I should apologize."

I smirked, but of course she didn't.

"Here is your schedule.

Read it

Follow it."

Like I was some sort of dumbass, like I had never seen a piece of paper with text on it. I peered down at the paper in my hands.

Uchiha Sasuke's Schedule  
Konoha General Hospital  
Recuperation Ward  
Building C, Room 666  
Person of Medical Assistance: Haruno Sakura

8:30-9:00 a.m. - Breakfast at Dining Hall, Building A (no diet specified)

Escort: Nurse Megumi  
Gender: Female  
Age: 38  
Status: Birth and Pregnancy instructor. Assistance to Dr. Kawashima  
Rank: Chunin

11:00-12:00 a.m. - Physical Therapy at Hospital Track Field (appropriate dress required)

Escort: Nurse Sayoko  
Gender: Female  
Age: 23  
Status: Medic-nin of the internal wounds field. Assistance to Dr. Bobusan  
Rank: Jonin

12:30-1:30 p.m. - Speech Therapy, Building B, room 497 (assigned to traitors anonymous)

Escort: Nurse Yuki  
Gender: Female  
Age: 19  
Status: Undergraduate nurse of Dr. Nobu in the neurology field  
Rank: Jonin

2:00-2:30 p.m. - Lunch at Dining Hall, Building A

Escort: Nurse Yoshiko (surnames protected)  
Gender: Female  
Age: 17  
Status: Intern of Haruno Sakura  
Rank: Chunin

4:00- 5:00 p.m. - Wounds and Progress checkup (patients room)

Doctor: Haruno Sakura  
Gender: Female  
Age: 17  
Status: Apprentice of Tsunade Rokudaime  
Rank: Jonin

5:00-6:30 p.m. - Social Therapy (outside hospital)

Escort: Haruno Sakura

Summary: In which the patient is permitted to leave the Konoha Hospital for the period assigned, but only presence of the escort. The escort must be at the patient's side at all times. The patient is allowed to speak with other persons of a Konoha residence.

7:00-7:30 p.m. - Dinner at the Dining Hall, Building A

Escort: Nurse Kana  
Gender: Female  
Age: 21  
Status: Undergraduate nurse of Dr. Nanako in the optometry field  
Rank: Chunin

I read over the schedule twice. Although I did not show it, I was shocked. What kind of fool put together this schedule?

Speech Therapy?

Traitors Anonymous?

I swear, if Naruto-dobe signed me up for this, I will fucking kick his ass, first thing, during "Social Therapy."

One thing though, I wasn't going to have trouble looking for a wife. If any of the nurses were worth seeing, I'd soon be keeping her busy.

Smir-

"As you can see, the clock indicates that it's time for you to be escorted to the track field," she smiles.

"What about my break-"

"This is Nurse Yoshiko."

"But-"

"Hello…Sasuke-san," a small brunette looks at me shyly. She wasn't hard on the eyes, but she was pathetic, her face so obviously flushing red.

"Hn."

My stomach was fucking growling, but I followed her out of Tsunade's office.

I also let her take my hand.

"Oh, and also, you'll get a visit from Kakashi soon!"

Shit.

I gripped her small hand harder.

-

-

-

-

-

Kakashi's Perspective:

1.I heard about the news of Sasuke's return.

Not quite as exciting as seeing a new volume of Icha Icha Paradise in the local bookstore, but I'll deal.

No really, I'm glad he's back.

Tsunade-sama is convinced that he will help Sakura regain her memories at least (maybe not her emotions), but I'm not as convinced as she.

Sure she may have been devoted and in love, but that was then. All Sasuke ever did to her was hurt her feelings, abandon her, save for some rare incidents. If I were her, I would want to forget that stuff.

I know, what a selfish, pessimistic bastard. Yeah I know.

But I would know, after all I'm the only one she remembers.

The day Sakura recovered was the day I was returning from an ANBU mission. I screamed (desperately) at the receptionist for the number of her room and dashed (heroically) to the building. I remember cursing (exasperatingly) at how damn long the hallways were and how confusing the structure of the hospital was. Finally I burst into her room in my wounded, sliced, bruised body and saw the shocked, tear-stained faces.

For once I had a legitimate excuse to be late.

But nobody was smiling, talking, or hugging or whatever happy people do. They were stiff and tense, mouths in a tight line.

Sakura spoke up, "…You are always late, aren't you?"

"I had to wrestle an elephant into the ocean," I tried, just to test her. But it her face was blank, apparant that she didn't know why she had just spoken. Not a single word of protest was said as she directed her attention to her needle pricked wrists.

Her reaction to my presence was so unexpected that even Naruto was just gaping with his mouth wide open. I could see that he was on the verge of a ranting fit, so I took things into my mighty hands.

I approached her carefully, "Sakura, do you know who I am?"

She shook her head slowly, fear apparent in her eyes.

"I do not know who I am, either."

Silence, again.

Later I contemplated why she said that when she saw me. I then realized that my tardiness had been so repetitive in her daily routine that it all summed up into a simple equation.

Guy with grey hair and mask Guy that's never on time.

Greatest scientists of all time would've been proud.

But I admit that I was disappointed that she hadn't shouted, "LIAR" when I came up with my ridiculous excuse. All she knew of me was my lateness problem. It's seriously depressing, and I will be out of my chipper mood for the next century, if she doesn't remember. Okay, maybe chipper's the wrong word.

But now I have to deal with Sasuke too. He's already an idiot for leaving Konoha (ahem **betraying**), but he's an even bigger idiot if he thinks I'll still treat him like I used to, when he was my favored prodigy. And I'll freely blame him for every wrong that had been inflicted on Konoha, and especially Sakura.

He better watch his back, because when I find him, he's in for some serious, corporal punishment.

-

-

-

-

-

Sakura's Perspective:

7. I stared at my reflection on the lake.

I was frustrated with my brain. It was doing weird things like creating Desires.

Lately I have begun to feel the desire to remember again, to understand feelings and to be able to Feel. And maybe to even see the beauty of humans

I stared at my reflection some more.

A girl with a head of pink strands of hair and green eyes stared back at me. But it was just a shell, the shell was me.

So I was told that my name is Haruno Sakura.

So I was told that my goal is to be a great medic-nin.

So I was told that the people around me were people I once cherished.

So I was told a million times that I was once a selfless, softhearted but powerful kunoichi who always considered her comrades first.

So, what?

Haruno Sakura was no more than an identity that I went by, day after day.

I train mindlessly day after day just to become what my set goal was, but it is never satisfying because 1. I can't feel Satisfaction 2. I don't know that I really _want_.

Hard as I try, I couldn't recognize their faces full of sore muscles from trying to smile in my presence.

Who I once was? Am I ever going to return to humanity of that level? Is it desirable that I do?

Too many questions, again. Too many mysteries that I could not foresee.

I sat with my head between my knees and my hands covering my ears, and crouched there, staring at myself.

I kept staring.

Blinking.

Staring.

Blinking.

staring…

Unknown rage built up inside my chest. I was disappointed with myself.

_Just a doll…_

Although I always claim that I am all right.

_A pretty doll…_

I don't have anything.

_With nothing…_

No soul, no throbbing, living, heart.

_In..side._

Without thinking, I sprang at my reflection in the slightly rippled water. As a result, my body dove into the water, cooling my head and replacing it with calm serenity. The perfect image of my face was ruined, leaving only an explosion of water droplets. I was once again my emotionless self.

I enjoyed the stillness of the water, just blue liquid suppressing me, lifting my strands of hair around my face. Tiny specs of organisms floating by, almost as worthless as I.

Through the clear water, I saw someone approaching. So I lifted my head out of the water to see who it was.

It was Uchiha.

He outstretched his hand towards me, waiting for me to take his hand. There was an odd smile on his face, not exactly his usual smirk.

Don't stick out your hand _don't stick out your hand_ my brain commanded.

But I must have, because I found myself in his arms, being lifted out of the water.

Dripping wet and shuddering, I accidentally met his gaze.

"You're late," he said.

_Sasuke-kun..._


End file.
